Velador
by Aevlah
Summary: Minutos después de la masacre Uchiha. Sasuke ha despertado su Sharingan y cae inconsciente, Itachi decide cuidarle hasta que llegue alguien a su ayuda. Itachi velará por su seguridad.


:'3 Buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada (?)

Como siempre xD traigo un pequeño One-Shot ItaSasu. (Es de estos fics que ni yo se si son yaoi, así que pasen con confianza, nada de hard aquí).  
Ok, se sitúa en la masacre Uchiha, justo después de que Itachi mata a sus papás y habla con Sasuke.

Disfruten, por favor. (:

Ultima notita; Itachi narra.

* * *

-(...) Y cuando tengas unos ojos como los míos, ven a verme.-No sabía de donde sacaba las fuerzas para no llorar, para hablar con claridad, para mostrarme indiferente ante su sufrimiento, su terror y sus incontables dudas.

Decidí irme antes de cometer algún error, antes de flaquear y arruinar lo apenas empezado. Le di la espalda y me marché para a los segundos decidió seguirme.

-¡Espera!-exclamó, tomó unos _kunais _y me los lanzó, las esquivé casi a la perfección, pero uno golpeó mi protector de la aldea y cayó al suelo. Lo levanté y después le vi a él: Había despertado su _Sharingan,_ no me lo esperaba, era demasiado joven, apenas había ingresado a la academia. Yo lo desperté a los 8 años y produjo un gran alboroto por parte de... Mis padres, del clan.

Supe al momento lo feliz que sería él al recibir ciertas palabras de mi padre: "Justo como lo esperaba de mi hijo", pero eso no pasaría nunca más, y de manera impresionante, mi culpa aumentó, se disparó a límites estratosféricos. Yo acababa de quitarle todo, absolutamente todo; le había quitado la oportunidad de ser admirado por nuestro padre, y yo bien sabía que eso era algo que Sasuke deseaba con toda el alma, todo por salvar su vida; me preguntaba que pensaría el de mi decisión. Estaba destrozado, tanto como yo o incluso más, porque lo único que le queda le abandona a su suerte... (Al menos es lo que él cree, jamás voy a dejarlo desprotegido).

Acomodé el protector como pude, él estaba hundido en el pánico, probablemente temía que me acercara. Permití a las lágrimas florecer y precipitarse por mis mejillas, justo después el cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Me marché, aún llorando un poco. No podía evitar voltear frecuentemente, buscando a Sasuke, aún sabiendo que él ya no se encontraba en mi campo de visión. Estaba carcomido por la culpa, pero sentía más al dejarle ahí, solo, tirado cual perro, vulnerable antes peligros que yo mismo inventaba, era muy improbable que le pasara algo ahí donde le había dejado pero no podía irme, quería la paz que me proporcionaría cuidar de él.

Pensé en hacer un clon de sombra para que cuidara de el hasta que llegara alguien y le llevara al hospital, pero no me parecía suficiente, aún confiando en la capacidad de mis clones, yo quería estar ahí, quería estar viéndole, alargar la despedida aún sabiendo lo doloroso que sería, quería ser yo. Giré sobre mis talones y regresé a gran velocidad, desde una cornisa me aseguré que no hubiera nadie y me aproximé a su cuerpo, tendido en medio de la calle.

Me senté en el suelo, lo recogí con cuidado y lo acomodé sobre mis piernas. Le quité un poco del polvo que se había pegado a causa del sudor frío, retiré los cabellos que cubrían su pequeño rostro y acaricié sus mejillas y mandíbula. Sasuke no merecía lo que le estaba pasando, merecía incluso más de lo que le había quitado. Tampoco le merecía a él. Lo único que había pude darle fue una vida, pero una vida dura y llena de odio. SU niñez había terminado de la manera más abrupta...

La saliva escurría por la comisura de su diminuta boca, la cual estaba entreabierta, la limpié con un pañuelo con sumo cuidado.

Le cargué y me senté, recargándome en el muro de una casa.

-Sasuke... ¿Puedes perdonarme?-inquirí, deseando un: _Sí, nii-san _como respuesta, pero sabía que no era lo correcto-. Estoy orgulloso de ti.-Murmuré mientras lo arrullaba cual bebé, como había hecho tantas veces cuando éramos niños, ahora ninguno de los dos lo era-. De tu Sharingan...-_¡A los siete años_!-. Sigue así. Tienes que hacerte fuerte, muy fuerte y así podrás derrotarme. Así todos te van a admirar, y serás su héroe.

Recordé la herida del _shuriken, _la lavé y la desinfecté, al final decidí vendarla también, nadie sabría si lo había hecho yo o nuestra madre y Sasuke pensaría que le habían curado en el hospital.

Supe que tendría que irme antes de que llegara alguien, mucho antes, cuando se enteraran yo debía esta ya lejos pero no quería dejar a mi hermanito, era tan delicado...

Faltaban aún varias horas para el amanecer, pero debía partir antes que los de las misiones matutinas. Ceñí su estrecha cintura con mis brazos y dejé salir a la luz unas últimas lágrimas, que fueron a parar en su cuello suave y blanco como el marfil.

-Perdóname, perdóname otouto. Yo-yo solo quería que tu vivieras.-Junté ambas frentes, vi sus ojos cerrados, estaba tranquilo, dormía e ignoraba por un rato lo que acababa de pasar. Acaricié el cuero cabelludo de la parte posterior de su cabeza-. Todo esto es por ti, yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Le coloqué de nuevo en el suelo e hice un clon de sombra, le vigilaría hasta que llegara alguien, y después desaparecería para informarme.

_Sasuke, velaré por tu vida._

The End.

* * *

¿Algún comentario por ahí?  
:') Los agradecería mucho, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
